


I am the Mockingjay

by ChaneeDawn



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Fanart, Other, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaneeDawn/pseuds/ChaneeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The bird, the pin, the song, the berries, the watch, the cracker, the dress that burst into flames. I am the Mockingjay. The one that survived despite the Capitol’s plans. </p>
<p>The symbol of the rebellion." </p>
<p>-Suzanne Collins, Catching Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the Mockingjay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm am super excited for Catching Fire to come out to theaters. I saw the leaked trailer the other day and just couldn't resist to make some Hunger Games inspired stuff.


End file.
